The ability to share files and information online has developed into an uneven balance of supply and demand. An enormous demand exists for downloadable files on the Internet today. However, the supply is rather limited and not well organized. At the moment, users must connect to one source for listings of available files and then establish separate download connections with individual file servers. Operational file servers exist in limited numbers. Furthermore, each server can handle only a certain number of user connections at any given time. This has the effect of creating a bottleneck for the distribution of online information, yielding a congested, hassled, sluggish labor that grows larger and slower every day.
Additionally, in the context where a single server is the exclusive source of particular content, bandwidth constraints and requirements for that server are enormous. It would be desirable to reduce bandwidth requirements for these source servers and limit bandwidth considerations only to the location of the file; not the transfer of the exchanged files themselves.
It is also desirable that users be allowed to dynamically generate their own content and post this content to the network environment in real time.